The invention relates to polycyclic thiazol-2-ylidene amines and to their physiologically tolerated salts and physiologically functional derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,868 has described tetracyclic imidazo[2,1-b]thiazoles and thiazolo[3,2-a]pyrimidines which are unsubstituted in ring A and have an anorectic effect.
The invention was based on the object of providing further compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable anorectic effect. In this connection, the object was also in particular to find compounds for which the anorectic effect is increased by comparison with the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,868 and with which fewer side effects occur.